Kawaii Kyuuketsuki Neko Bishounen
by xblackstonex
Summary: Michael finds strange Teddy bear in his room! Where did the bear come from? oOoOo LEMONS!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**- Michael finds strange Teddy bear in his room! Where did the bear come from? oOoOo LEMONS!

**Notes**- OMG! Liek dis iz a ficcie based on a teh toetally kewl ficcie _Mujitsu Kyuuketsuki_! XDDD! She rote teh title in japanese!!! X33 She must b sooooooooooooooo SMERT!!!! But I liek the michael/steven pairing!! teeheeheehee its sew da hawt kawaiiness! DAT ALEXIA IZ A CUNT !!!1!eleventyone1!!! remeber 2 rr plz!

WARNIG; DIS IZ A ADULT STORI!! NOT 4 KIDZ!!!!!

**Kawaii Kyuuketsuki Neko Bishounen**

chaper 1

Michael wuz waking up from hiz "pwetty pwetty pwincess " bed wen he open hiz majic cupukake curtains too griit teh m0rning **Son**! "wat a kawaii day" Michael exclaymed as his dark oynx orbs is pentrayted bi teh bur\ing sun. he turned arownd and dats wen he saw hiz giant fluffy pink teddi bäer whos name wuz Uncle Wiggles and who sayed "I WUV U! " wen u poked him, wuz moving!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"why it seem dat my teddy bear is doing the uke dance……………………IT'S A DWEEN CUM TWU!!!!!eleventy!!!" sayed Michael cheerfuly az he went 2 dance wit the fluffeh bare.

Afer several exhuperant hours off zestful dancing, Micheal hugged the stuffed Furry (A/N: I lurve furries!!! Dey r sew hawt XDDDD!).

"Oh Uncle Wiggles I lurve yew!" sayed the oynx-orbed one.

"and I wuv u 2 Michael!" said teh furry one.

Michael wuz shocked! "Yew can talk Uncle Wiggles?????"

"……..Michael………My name isn't Uncle Wiggles" Said the bear as he removed hiz giant head sew he kewld reveal hiz tru identity!!!!!!!11!!!!

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Hay Guyses! Im bak!!! Teehee! Srry aboot nawt updating dis stori. I wuz busi wit meh boifwend Sephiroth. sigh Meh Sewphy iz sooooo hawt & kawaii! I wuzn't gonna upload dis chappie cuz its very wiskey but all convinsed mi!! Thank u 4 all of ur luvley revuws (esphully u, CuPaKe PrInCeSs SpArKlE!) Hear it is! Enjoi!

**WARNING!!:** HxC YAOI!! LEMONY LEMON! MANSEX! (Teeheehee...)

Dixclamer: evrything bilongs 2 lonley vampire 15. & hur luvly fic, Mujitsu Kyuuketsuki!!!

* * *

"Michael...my nayme inst Uncle Wiggles." sayd Uncle Wiggles as he took of head 2 reveal hiz tru indentiti!!!!11!! 

Michael wuz Shoked!!!!!!

"Steven! Micheal questioned "wat r u doing inside Uncle Wiggles?!?!??"

Steven roled hiz lusty golden orbs. "Michael, I AM Uncle Wiggles. I dressed up in dis cosplay on poipose!"

"Why?"

"Cuz I WUV U BAKA!" Steven exclaymed as he planted a hawt steemy kiss on Michael.

Micheal tryed 2 pul away, but Steven wuz to strong. Hee didn't liek dis at all. Dis wuz Steven; hiz brothur; hiz enemy; leeder of teh Blood Assassins. He hated Steven. Teh last thing he wanted 2 do wit him wuz 2 hav hawt mansex wit him.

Steven notised Michael's lak of responce, and explaned himself "Look, Michael. I kno you think I hayte you. I thot I did to. But Michael, I cant get you out off my head. I cant stop thinking aboot you and ur kawaiiness. And if dats knot luv den wat iz? I kno ur dateing dat h0re Alexia, but cewld you hav hawt mansex wit me, brothur? Just dis onse?"

His wordz hit Michael liek a Sakura blossum; unoticed but stil noticed. It wuz den that he reelised dat Steven really did luv him!!!!!!!1! Michael buurst intoo teers. "Oh; Steven. Yes! I will hav hawt mansex wit you!!!1!!" He wuz sew happy dat he pounced on Steven and give him a hawt steemy kiss.

Both bishounen moanded as their tongues foght 4 dominanse. Steven, being a Blood Assassin & all imeedeatly won and became the seme. He started 2 get rough as hi ripped Michael's fabulous cloths off, leeving him toetallly exposed. Steven moanded at teh stie and bited Michael's neck. Michael az a result, rithed undur him.

Getting board of nopples and arm molesting, Steven desided too go down too teh meatstick and bazoombas. He stared sucking teh shaft and Michael started too screem. It just felt soooooooooooo gewd!

"Am I hurting yoo?" Asked Steven?

"nooo...Stevn...don't...stop...nowe! Arg Gawds!...fuck...me... Stevie!"

Steven coplyed and be4 you cewld've sayed "SasuNaru 4evah!" He entered Micheal's ass wit a pop. Michael Screenmed out again in a pain-pleesure dat cewld knot b described.

Steven continued too thrust fast & hard. and rite be4 they booth cayme, alexia burst through teh door.

Alexia Got a nosebleed. "MICHAEL! NANI R U DOING WIT STEVEN!?!? I THOT U WER DATING ME??" she wuz furious.

Michael was reellly annoyewd dat she ruined der hawt mansex. "U r a cunt. go away. I is wit Steven now!!!!" he sayed.

Alexia sayed nothing and shi ruched out teh door.

Ssteven wuz eshtatic! I wuv u Michael. and dey booth kissed. That mayde dem booth cum 2gether.

Rite after dey cayme, Alexia cayme wit a Bazzooka and shot it rite dem. Dey booth exploded into smithereans. Teh onli ting left off dem wuz an Uncle Wiggles bear suit.

TEH END!!!


End file.
